


Full Bro

by ohnojustimagine



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojustimagine/pseuds/ohnojustimagine
Summary: Matt knows what Pete needs.
Relationships: Matt Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Pete Dunne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Full Bro

You’re backstage in the Broserweight’s designated locker room, and you’re currently in Matt’s lap, stripped down to your bra and panties and making out with him as Pete half-glares, half-sneers at both of you from the other end of the couch.

You could swear you can see Matt glancing over at Pete every so often, as if out of the corner of his eye, and at first you’re a little confused that you don’t have his full attention, but it doesn’t take you long to realize that Matt’s only distracted because he’s _so_ enjoying Pete’s visibly increasing irritation at the display the two of you are putting on. Which is actually kind of funny, and so you play along, moaning loudly and kissing Matt as messily as possible, shifting so you’re sitting over his thighs, straddling him, kneeling up like you’re trying to climb him.

Pete huffs out what sounds like a wordless expression of distaste, and Matt pulls back from your kiss, smirking conspiratorially at you as he asks, all barely-faked innocence, “You okay, Pete?”

And Pete rolls his eyes. “Fine, mate.”

“Cause I’ve got to say,” Matt goes on, “you don’t _seem_ fine. In fact, I would go so far as to say that you seem kind of tense.”

Pete stares straight ahead, folding his arms, not speaking.

“You know what you need, bro?”

“What?”

“You need to relax.” Matt smiles. “You need to _chill_.”

“Perfectly chill, thanks, yeah,” Pete says.

But Matt turns to look at you. “Babe,” he says, “how would you feel about enjoying the _full_ Broserweight experience?”

“I’d be into that,” you reply.

Pete’s lip curls up, almost twitching, but he doesn’t say anything.

Which only makes Matt’s smile even wider. “Then go give my bro here some love,” he tells you.

And you’d be more than happy to do that, but, frankly, Pete does _not_ look enthused at the prospect of receiving some love. Like, at all. “Yeah,” you say, “I don’t think he’s into it.”

“No, no,” Matt assures you. “He is. That’s his happy face.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” says Matt. “Pete’s like, _deep_ , you know.”

“Huh,” you reply, still unsure, but you shuffle up the couch to kneel in front of Pete, who just looks at you. And he’s hot, and you’d really like to kiss him, but you don’t know. “Can I?” you ask.

And he _still_ doesn’t speak, but he shrugs, which isn’t a _no_ , and maybe, you think, Matt’s right, because you’re getting the feeling that there really is something more lurking underneath that scowling exterior.

So you lean in, and you kiss him. Just quickly, briefly, barely even a peck on the lips, but his mouth _does_ move just a little in response to yours. You pull away, studying his face, which is, you decide, maybe _slightly_ less surly-looking now, so you kiss him again. And this time you let it linger for just a second or two more, and again, you feel him respond, even if only subtly, and when you shift back, you’re _certain_ that there’s a hint of something in his eyes.

“Third time’s the charm, I bet,” Matt says, nodding.

And maybe he’s right, so again, you press your lips to Pete’s. A moment passes, then another, and then he _grabs_ you, and you’re about to let out a surprised _oh_ , but you’ve barely opened your mouth before his tongue feels like it’s halfway down your throat, and he’s kissing you so aggressively you can barely keep up. You can’t do anything but give in to it, and even with your eyes mostly closed you see Matt’s double take, the way he startles backwards before a slow, delighted grin spreads over his face.

“Bro,” he drawls out. “Pete, you’re like full stallion, man.”

Pete breaks the kiss, nipping at your lips, and you’re both panting as you stare at each other, and there’s definitely no mistaking the look in his eyes now.

Matt scoots up the couch, closer to you, his hands on your waist, either side of you, caressing down over your hips as Pete kisses you again. Slower this time, and a little more softly, but no less deep, and you sigh happily, grabbing one of Matt’s hands and shoving it down the front of your panties.

“Oh, yeah,” he says, quietly, and _yes_ , you think in agreement. Because you’re more than sure you really are about to get the _full_ Broserweight experience and you have no doubt it’s going to be _way_ more full than you ever could have imagined.


End file.
